


Well this sucks

by Cortez14



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortez14/pseuds/Cortez14
Summary: Maggie  had problems but she can take care of it on her own but what will Alex think??





	1. Well this sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to keep this thing going on for some more chapters.

All day Maggie was worrying about getting sick. She was a little overwhelmed about not being able to go to the her second date with Alex. 

They were dating within 3 weeks already after the whole rejection.

But now their good, even more then good, they are great. The first week was a little overwhelming in a good way. So things began to feel better during the days. Alex wanted to go slow, Maggie was respectful about it.

She was still at work when she felt kind of dizzy and a little bit of lightheaded but she sucked it up and kept working.

Hours later her colleague john came into her office, he stoped and looked at her and said "why are you still here? shouldn't you be home by now? aren't....you a workaholic?" He teased and gave her a crooked smile.

"Geez why so many questions" Maggie asked looking up from her work. "i'am fine" Maggie was there all day, she was really tired.

Jonh frowned "ok well unless you don't want to sleep here I suggest you go home". 

She gave him squinted eyes and a arched brow "why are we closing" with that john dangled the keys in front of her.

"Yeah" he said moments later of staring at her, he began "Boss said to go home" jonh continued dangling the keys on his finger.

The boss didn't really say that but, he cared for Maggie after all they were close friends. He just wanted Maggie to get some rest, she looked like a zombie but he was not gonna tell her that.

god knows what will happen to him if he did.

"Well Iam still staying" she gave him a competitive look and continued with her work. Knowing that he was lying.

He finally answered "well you give me no choice" he said walking toward her and putting his hands on her papers bringing them down so they are flat on the desk and put his hands on them with a 'thud'.

Maggie stoped and looked up she was a little frustrated but cracked a smile. Seeing jonh a bit mad made her want to laugh.

He pointed a finger at her and started "If you don't get out of here Iam going to..... he trailed off thinking of what to say next .

Maggie beat him to it.

"You'll what.....fire me" she crossed her arms over her chest and laughed for a short time until she heard "yes" from her boss coming behind john.

John turned around and the room went silent both john and Maggie's eyes widen.

They both look up at their boss  
standing in the door way looking at them.

Boss clears his throat "you" he pointed to Maggie "better go home, get some rest, it's okay he didn't even smile." 

her boss came in further into the room, he was now close to Maggie's desk jonh stepped out so he was now at the door way.

Maggie was in shock she didn't know what to say She looked at him and then over his shoulder to see jonh mouthing 'your gonna get fired if you don't leave.....this is all your fault'.

Maggie turned back to her boss and gulped hard "well....sir...iam almost done....I.... just need a few minutes" she said nervelessly.

John was hearing everything so when he heard maggie talk he wanted to laugh and then he couldn't hold it.

Boss looked at her in the eyes and said " iam kidding" with a smile and a small chuckle " you are one of the best detectives here in the NCPD.....swayer I couldn't fire you ever".

John stopped laughing. John and Maggie went stiff both realizing that their boss never joked. His voice was deeep so when he talked he sounded like he was going to slice you in half.

It was super weird.

"Okay....thanks boss" she replied it was all Maggie could say.

Maggie could see Jonh trying to hold his laughter, he was really amused by the scene.

She snapped back to her boss.

Boss then continued "but if you don't leave right know I will not only fire you I will fire" he turned around so he was facing jonh "jonh too" john smile faded away and Maggie laughed.

Seeing that the conversation was over and the boss started walking twords John. John smiled even though he was scared, John moved aside so he was now in the hallway so his boss could step out.

After their boss was out of sight john stood where he was seconds ago, he looked at Maggie.

"Maggie we should probably go'" he said in a high pitched voice. 

Stepping in to the room once again he began "Maggie.... I don't know if you realized....but I don't plan to get shot and then fired...HERE!". He raised his voice at the last word

It made Maggie laugh harder. John just scowled at her. Getting over her laughter she looked at John and smirked. "So you would rather get killed some....where else" she asked.

John stepped in closer not answering her question. "I mean have you seen his eyes" jonh pointed at his own eyes "and the way he joked just now".

"Why you scared?" Maggie chuckled.

He sighed."If I say yes will that get you to go home" he pleaded. Putting his together.

Maggie smiled and gathered her papers, stood up went to her metal drawer and got a folder out. She then took the papers that were completely straightned and put them into the folder she grabbed the folder and placed it in her satchel pack and swung it over her shoulder. She would just have to finish it at home.

Jonh threw his hands in the air when he saw Maggie taking the files with her "seriously" he said

He stepped back for Maggie to take his place in the doorway.

Maggie was now in the door way she gave him a smirk and walked out "he never said to not take it home". Maggie called over her shoulder.

John pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Ok whatever......you win" he said catching up to maggie, so now he was walking next to her

John glanced at her and asked " so....any plans for this Saturday.

"No....why do u ask" Maggie turned her head so she was know facing him.

John shrugged "you seem quiet..... your never that quite....and when you are quiet" he paused until he realized. "that means only one thing" he smiled giving her a 'I know what it is' look.

Knowing he knew, that she knew that look she still asked before saying anything."And what's that" she eyed him until they both stopped in front of the outside front station door way.

"You have a date.....don't you" john's smile and eyes widened. Maggie didn't replie, so he knew a fact he was right because of the silence. he started "so.....who is this person that has you...tied up".

"This person does not have me tied up" she rolled her eyes "yet" she said with a smirk and a wink. "And Iam not telling you" she said in a straight face.

"Why not" he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because it's none of your bussness" she argued.

"Come on.... Iam almost your best friend, and you owe me".

"Is....that right" she said.

"Yes" he simply said.

"Why is that" she smiled

"Because I saved your ass on....one mission, so you owe me" John glared.

"no....you didn't.... it was the other way around" she scoffed. "Plus I didn't even need your help.....you just came in and helped me....so no I don't owe you.

"No...you know you owe me..... I saved your ass.... your just to stubborn to say it....because you think" he trailed off, sounding a bit angry at her denial. 

And with not even finishing his sentence Maggie frowned then she got pissed and then she was finally angry. Wow she escalates quickly.

"I think....what....that I think I don't need anyone to get my ass...out of anything" she was tired of people always assuming things. Yes she doesn't need anyone's help but she just doesn't like to be assumed by other people. And she's about to reach her limit. She sighed and then looked at him died in the eyes.

He looked at her and sighed knowing she hated people assuming things about her, he apologized.

John looked down at his feet not wanting to look at her in the eyes. "Look... Maggie that's not what meant... I just... Iam sorry...okay" seeing the look on her face he knew she was definitely pissed.

She was angry. Once Maggie was angry nothing could take it away, until she found something to punch or drive her motorcycle as fast as she could, mostly drinking, sure it was dangerous but she didn't care about anything when she was like this.

John waited for her to answer, dark eyes staring at him.

"Well maybe.... the reason I don't rely on people is because" she trailed off and sighed "you know what.... Iam not dealing with this" she said in a tired manner and walked out of the building, into the parking lot.

John followed her. "Come on... Iam sorry okay........ Maggie" Maggie kept walking, when he was close to her, he grabbed her wrist and she didn't even bother to turn around.

"Get your hand.....offf me" she growled. And john let go.

There were now close to her bike she turned around and eyed him again, she sighed and stepped a few feet further so she now was on her bike. John stood in the side of the bike.

"Maggie Iam sorry I just....got carried away with the whole you dating thing" jonh said.

She turned on her bike and looked at John's apologetic face, she sighed.

"look.....John.....I know you did mean that.... but Iam.....just tired" she stated still angry but she tried to calm down.

"I'll see you tomorrow....okay". John said sad written all over his face. he knew he skrewed up he was gonna have to find another way to apologize. she nodded and then drove off.

John Looked straight until she disappeared. He got into his car feeling guilty he had to do something to make her lighten up. One simple apology was not gonna cut it, knowing Maggie four almost 4 years, he knew exactly what to do, with that, he drove off as well.

As Maggie drove off she couldn't shake the anger off, it was impossible. So she did the only thing she has always done when she was angry 'drive fast'. She speeded up clearly not caring if something did happen to her.

Maggie hated being angry, and she became furious at that thought.

Speeding up even more than before, she could feel the cool breeze of the city she loved the air it helped her relax a little

The conversation once again popped in to her thoughts, she could still basically hear the conversation going on and on in her head it made her dizzy.

Back to getting angry again and deep in her thoughts she missed the red light and then "BOOM".

The last thing she saw was darkness.


	2. Angry and ungrateful

When she came to, her eyes flew open she could hear the cars honking. People's steps could be heard, she then felt a slight stinging on her arm. She raised her arm and rolled up her sleeve only to revile a cut and blood was oozing out. 'shit' she thought.

Maggie tried to see if the cut was huge but her blurrness eyes and the blood, she couldn't see. it hurt but she knows she can take care of it herself. 

She didn't want to let anyone know, not the police, not her boss, and certainly not John. With john's dramatic ass she was not gonna her the last of it. 

And especially, specifically, the one that is made of steel. Supergirl. Supergirl could tell Alex since they where so close.

Maggie was a bit jealous about her, she doesn't mean to, it just happens. How Alex looks at supergirl and how the blonde looks at her right back it just makes maggie a bit insane. Anyways she brushed of the jealousy and back to her current state.

"so okay alrighty Maggie.....get up". she grunted. God her side was starting to hurt as she moved, so she gripped it. She braced herself for the pain and half way there to fully be standing up, she failed. She quickly made use of her hands her good arm supporting her up and the injured arm holding her side.

The driver got out from the drivers seat and ran to her. Crouching down putting his hand on her higher back and the other one supporting his weight so he could get a good look.

"oh my god....Iam so sorry...I didn't see you." He turned around and called for help. Maggie looked up at the man yelling. it was a old man around his fifties. Driving a 1994 civic by Maggie's estimation.

"Somebody...please call the police" he glanced at Maggie's arm." An a ambulance" he cried to the crowd, a few people called. 

Maggie had to move fast she spoke "no I don't... need help." frustrated of him calling for help She raised her hand and she raked the mans hand currently on her shoulder.

He snapped his neck back at her "Yes you do.... your injured" he said sitting on the ground. Looking as if he was going to cry.

She shook her head NO "get the hell.... away from me" she hissed looking at him. The old man leaned back shockness in his eyes.

Maggie looked back at the ground.' come on maggie get up'. She thought.

She made her second attempt to get up. She could feel her head hurt, her arm leaking even more, her side aching as she stands. 

Then old man hads not left so when he sees her moments he reaches for her elbow to help her up "get...off me" the old man let go and stepped a few steps back. Maggie looked at him. Fully now on her feet still holding her side she shook her head still feeling a bit dizzy. 

"Just leave...Iam fine" Maggie raised her voice "Iam a....cop" she said reaching for her ID badge and showing it to him, his eyes go wide.

The man frowned at Maggie and walked to his car and drove off. His car was not even in bad shape. Well just the broken windshield. 

When the dizziness stoped she stepped forward before she could continue she feels a hand on her shoulder again and this time it was a lady.

"Oh my god....you shouldn't be up...let me help you.....Iam a doctor dear" the lady dropped her hand to her side. by the sound of her voice Maggie assumed she was around the same age as the man that she crashed into. what's up with old people trying to help her.

Maggie didn't turn around. "listen lady....back off....and mind your own fucking business...I don't want your help...Iam a cop" She barked turning around and holding up her ID once again.

Maggie smirked when the lady opened and closed her mouth certainly shocked at Maggie's chose of words. The lady looked at the ground. Maggie rolled her eyes and walked away, wincing. When she got to the side walk all traffic started moving again and so did the crowd of people.

With every step she took she winced until she got a glimpse of her motorcycle. 

it surprised her, it wasn't even damaged and at that she thought 'well at least my beast wasn't hurt' she sighed of relief and walked twords it avoiding the pain in all her body.

Some people were still watching her actions. Maggie grabbed the side of the bike and took a deep breath and pushed the motorcycle against the wall so it would stand. She quickly pulled down the stick stand with her foot.

Some how the old man's car only hit her and not her motorcycle.

She turned it on checking if it still worked. And it did. She took a few breaths before stretching her leg around the seat of the bike, wincing. She was seated she sighed and drove away.

She had to hurry before supergirl came and that was it for her. She had lost enough time, talking to the idiot old helpers. 

She was sweating, losing her strength, but she had to get there as fast as she could, knowing supergirl's special abilities she might be at the car screan already, asking what had happened, or maybe she was on to her. She braced herself and speeded up.


	3. What??

Lucky for her she made it to her apartment. She winced and cursed herself for living in the top apartments.

Not lucky for her, someone had broken in and left the door ajar.

"Shit" Maggie whispered what the hell what she gonna do now she couldn't just barge in there. What if the robber had a gun, she was fucked. Thinking of what to do she remembered that she hand a gun in her pack. She didn't even know she still had the satchel on her shoulder.

She removed it and unzipped the pack and pulled out a buretta nano ' thank you god' Maggie thought. The gun now in hand she positioned it to the door.

Slowly walking in staying alert she pushed the door more open the gun still pointed straight. She turned on the lights and she gasped when she saw John in the middle of her living room just in shock.

"For fucking.....sake john" she said putting her nano down. "I Could have shot you" she signed and placed the gun on the key bowl.

John still shoked he recovered when Maggie shut the door while she stood looking at him.

What.....in the....HELL HAPPENED TO YOU." he panicked and was clearly still in shock his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

Oh great know she was gonna have to explain, she was not going to get out of this one easily.

"Nothing.....just a little scratch" she said as if she had lost all her anger and was finally relaxed.

"NOTHING!!!" He yelled and stepped in front of Maggie. "Maggie this is not nothing" he said taking her arm and looking at the long cut between the middle of her arm and almost all the way to her top side elbow.

"OW what the hell....jonh" she snatched her hand back and held it. John had gone speech less what was he supposed to do know. she took a deep breath. "Anyway....john why are you here." She snorted in a calmly way.

"don't change the subject maggie....tell me what happened." he said worried. The cut has not stopped bleeding. Maggie was starting to feel weak again and shook her head. She passed by jonh, clearly not answering him, she stopped in front of the cabinet in the kitchen she reached for the whisky. 

John didn't say anything but, when he saw Maggie getting the stuff he knew she was gonna take care of it herself. "Maggie". He crossed his arms over his chest.

Maggie was now face to face with john." Well are you going to help me...or...do I do it myself." She said with a smile, holding up the bottle, trying to lighten up his worried face.

John nodded at her and followed her into the restroom, john sat down on the toilet, just looking at her. When he saw Maggie moving to the tub to sit down John got up and helped by grabbing her elbow. Maggie snatched it away. He flinched at her movement.

She faced him and said "sorry....jonh...but I can do that myself." She snapped as she put the whisky in between her legs. John just shrugged, Maggie felt kinda bad, looking at his face. he was trying to help her but, she was to stubborn. 

John still standing in place. Maggie was now seated in the bathtub. she then spoke "jonh you can just....get me the supplies...you think I need" she pointed at the drawers.

John smiled in response and went into the drawers he got the gauze, sissors, and a rag to clean of the blood.

Rolling up her sleeve while john got the stuff Maggie winced at how the cut was long "fuck" she hissed. she leaned back catching her breath.

Jonh stepped in front of her putting the supplies on the floor next to the bathtub and then looked at her "anything else you need" he said as he stood up.

Maggie turned her head still leaning against the tub " get me....a needle and the thread" she said knowing how he was going to react.

"ARE YOU CRAZY" he yelled and Maggie flinched.

"Just go to the hospital....Maggie." He said more calmly now.

"You know....it's not that easy?"she said 

"What do you mean.... not easy" he was confused." We just say that you got hurt by a mad man...." Maggie interrupted.

"And then what...jonh....the mad man does not even exist."she scoffed along with a scowled look.

John stood there thinking of what to do in this sort of situation, he got it. "We can say that he ran off and that you couldn't see his face because....he was wearing a black hoodie with holes so he could see." He said in a enthusiastic way.

"Not hating to break it to ya....but who in the hell is going to believe that" she stated her voice crumbling for all the breath she's taking in and out and clearly dehydrated.

John was thinking again but before he could think any further Maggie's voice made the idea go away.

"John.... just do this for me....okay" her voice serous as can be.

John kneeled beiside her and looked at her. She felt he was staring at her for an eternity. "jonh" she hissed.

He wasn't even helping her get better. He knew she was still gonna say no to anything he said so he just let it go. John took a deep breath and then let it out and said" fine...okay".

Maggie smiled at his response and john stood up. " there in my bedroom....on the nightstand." She said.

John nodded and was out of the bathroom. While John looked for the items Maggie felt a little sleepy and then her thoughts went to Alex ' how the hell was she going to hide this from her? ' 'what would Alex say or do?' She sighed and then winced every thing hurt. 'should I even tell her?' Maggie thought.

'No....no....no Iam not even that hurt' she reasured herself. 'If I tell her Iam just going to worry her, and she's gonna wanna Know how it happened, when it happened, and get in huge fight, because Iam stubborn to let her help me...oh great god just don't tell her Maggie.' She smacked her head with her good hand.

Getting mad about what to do with Alex she clenched her teeth, grabbed her side she had to do it know before John came and realize that she was hurt even more."ahhhggg". she sat up, her back still touching the inside of the bathtub.

John came back with the items Maggie requested, jonh handed the items to Maggie and said "jonh are you ready....to...um stitched me." She breathed out. Johns eyes go wide again.

When he didn't reply Maggie started "Oh come....on jonh your not scared of a little blood are you" maggie said grabbing a rack and cleaning off the blood that had now stopped. Maggie smirked.

"Oh....please it's gonna take more than a little blood to scare me" jonh shook his head and chuckled.

"Ok....fine do it" Maggie gave him a competitive look.

John nodded grabbing the thread and putting into the little hole of the needle, tying a knot so the thread slide out. While Maggie cleaned up the remaining blood that was dry.

He looked at Maggie ready for stitching. He hesitated "Maggie are you sure you wanna do this".

"John....just do it" she was getting annoyed.

"I know....but" john was interrupted.

"John...do it...NOW" she raised her voice and he leaned back a little, clearly startled.

The cut wasn't deep but not all of it was a scratch, she just needs a few stitches. But john was taking to damn long to get this over with.

Jonh nodded "fine" he said giving up his argument. Maggie moved her arm so it was now on the edge of the bathtub. She grabbed the bottle and gulped once. this was going to hurt.

Jonh put his left hand on Maggie's arm to hold it in place and started stitching. Maggie winced as she felt the needle poke through her skin. She drank the whisky again.

Jonh looked at Maggie's face teeth gritted, eyes with few tears. At some point john thought she was going to pass out but, she didn't.

Maggie drank a gulp of whiskey while John stitched the last stitch on her arm. She was glad this was almost over she had been trying to hold her yelling and cursing at john but she held it with the help of the whiskey of course.

John had finally finished after 2 intense minutes. "Ok all done" john put the items aside and stood up stretching his legs.

Maggie placed the now half filled whisky on the floor next to the tub. "thanks" Maggie said looking up at John.

John looked at her. "Well at least your not injured anywhere else" john said as he sat down on the toilet. " I don't think I ever want to do that again." He laughed.

Maggie laughed. She was hurt even more than the cut on her arm, her side was aching really bad and the hard bathtub was not helping. She made her 3 attempt to get up but she was to exhausted and a bit tipsy.

She got up forgetting the pain on her side and stepped out side the bathtub, john just looked at her.

"We're do you think your going" john said she was at the doorway when john spoke.

"Um...kinda tired.....as you can see" Maggie said gesturing to her body. " and hungry". She pointed to her growling stomach.

"Yes....I know your tired....and hungry but you owe me an explanation" john said not willing to let it slide.

"I don't owe you sh... ok fine" Maggie said she clearly was tired and she just wanted to sleep. So she gave up. And moved into the living room and sat down of the couch.

John followed her and sat down arms crossed with a frown. "Maggie...what happened." He asked calmly.

Maggie sighed loud, well she had to tell him, he did help her after all. "ok...i crashed into a car." Was all she said she tried to get up but a hand stopped her and she fell back on to the couch.

"That's all.... really Maggie.... just that." John squinted his eyes and then after a moment his eyes widened "omg....did you kill the person."

"No...jonh I did not kill him you idiot." Maggie crossed her arms over her chest. Glaring at John.

"Ok then tell me so I can understand" john said unfolding his arms letting them fall on his thighs.

Maggie explained to John what had happened. When she was done all john did was widen his eyes and told Maggie that she was stupid.

John was shocked but it broke when Maggie spoke. "Ok since I told you what happened...it's your turn." With a grin.

John looked confused and spoke" what do you me...ohhhh right." Now remembering what he was doing here. He had broke into Maggie's apartment because he wanted to make up to make so he brought pizza and beer along with him.

"Um...about that" john said in embarrassment and smiled shyly at Maggie

"John why did you break in" Maggie eyed 

him. 

"Um...I..I came to apologize... about the whole thing earlier... so when you left I had an idea...another way to apologize so I went to go buy pizza and then buy beers." He said quickly.

"iam sorry john... and I forgive you" Maggie said in all seriousness.

John looks at her" Iam sorry to Maggie... I shouldn't of said that" jonh looked at his feet.

"No.... I can be a little over bored sometimes" she said smirking.

"A...little" john said giving her an arched brow and laughed.

Maggie laughed with him "whatever john" she rolled her eyes. " so this... pizza and beer I heard about so much..." she was interrupted.

"Wow..really...it's on the table and the beer is in the freezer." He chuckled at her when she got up almost falling and heading to the kitchen table.

John checked the time on his watch and jumped up realizing it was 11:50 he had to be home for work tomarrow. John got up and walked to Maggie sitting on top of the kitchen table, eating a slice of cold pizza.

John grabbed a slice and said " well I have to go get some sleep and so do you" he said before biting the slice.

Maggie just nodded in response she had a mouthful of pizza so she couldn't talk. John chuckled.

"Night Maggie" John said crossing the room she turned around when Maggie said something.

"Night... ass face" she cracked a smirk and then chuckled.

"Don't make me... call the police" he gave her a devilish smile and left out the door.

Maggie knew he was joking and finished the last bite of pizza and slid off the table wincing again mound know that john was gone. She walked to her bedroom ready to just die there. She rapidly went to sleep. The other problems start tomorrow if no one finds out.


	4. Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here it is

"Kara I don't think that goes...together" Alex made a 'that's disgusting face'. They were currently in kara's kitchen after Kara had invited alex to her apartment. Alex had agreed only when they weren't busy. To busy saving the world and bringing down both human and aliens who threatened innocent lives.

Kara was holding a donut smeared with pineapple fosting, she had bought a box of donuts for Alex and her to demolish. Kara knew Alex didn't like pineapple dounuts, that didn't mean she would to. Kara bit into the donut watching Alex make a face as she spoke.

"Alex I know you don't like it but that doesn't mean these things don't belong together" Kara said moving the food in her mouth to the side to be able to speak.

Alex rolled her eyes in response, turning around face to face with the refrigerator, she opened it and got out a water, to wash down the nut crunch donut pieces she had chewed. Alex opened the bottle but not yet drinking it.

"I don't know why your so against pineapple frosting? you eat pineapple all the time". Kara mumbeled loud, the delicious desert making it hard for her to talk.

"Yeah that's because it isn't fake" Alex stated drinking out of the water bottle she had got moments ago. 

Kara was confused which made Alex smirk at her of how fast Kara turned confused in seconds.

"What do you mean" Kara said quickly chewing on the donut and brushing her fringers together with her free hand, so the crumbs would slip of her fingertips.

Alex looked at Kara, kara should have known what she was talking about. Kara was smart but, boy when it came to food she was in another world. To Kara food is food, nothing could ever take away the feeling when she ate. When she stuffed herself with all different kinds of food, manufacturing herself feel as if she were traveling the world with no worries or responsibilities. And she took a big responsibility being a superhero.

Alex stared at Kara continuing to chew her half done donut. Alex figured she should just tell her but, Kara was so funny looking and adorable at the same time it made Alice crack a smile. Alex didn't want it to end just yet, instead she simply said "artificial flavors Kara". Alex smiled as she took her water bottle to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the tv, leaving a very unmoving, jaw dropping Kara behind.

Kara's mouth and eyes were big enough for her to catch dust in her eyes and for a fly to be entered in her mouth slowly but, surely. Suddenly out of no where kara started thinking of ways people make this stuff and if Alex said it was fake than what was inside those things? Kara looked at the donut in her hand. What was in the rest of the donuts? She then looked at the whole box completely horrified by the things going off in her head.

"Kara" Alex called in an inside voice when kara didn't answer Alex tried again. "Kara...don't over ex...." Alex was curious to know why Kara wasn't answering so she turned her head around to find Kara deep in thought. Alex started smiling again. "Kara!" She tried again, her voice slightly louder to get Kara to snap out.

Kara Was slowly recovering from her thoughts she heard her name being called and was about to snap out of it, when just then another thought crossed her mind. 'oh no probably they put drugs in this thing!'. 'No wonder it makes me feel more awake and ready! Kara finally snapped out of her daze by Alex calling for her. "huh... what".

Alex rolled her eyes turning back to the tv though still smiling. "I said don't over exaggerate". Alex changed through the channels searching for a movie that was playing. She could have just gotten up and put a movie on but she was to lazy. Besides Kara was busy deep in thought to agree on a movie they both liked knowing, watching movies without kara's say in it would be watching a whole series in one day.

"Oh! No who me no...no Iam not." Kara spat laughing a little while shaking her head lightly. The light shake was enough for her glasses to slide off a bit. She quickly pushed them up with her index finger. Kara stared at the back of Alex's head. She straightened up and left the last piece of her donut in the pink donut box, walking towards the couch where Alex began flipping through the channels.

Kara sat down next to Alex awkwardly getting comfortable. Kara glanced over at Alex who looked at her in an instant. "Kara stop being weird".

"No...I I" Kara didn't know what to say if she talked to much Alex would find out something was wrong if she talked a little it would result the same, she rapidly changed the subject. "So what...what are we watching." Kara took a deep breath and then out, fixing her glasses. Then furiously fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

Something about Kara was off Alex noticed that but she didn't understand why. She had no clue, where to even begin to think what's bothering Kara. Kara never kept anything for long when it came to Alex. There's a few things Kara does when she hiding something but, instead of commenting how great of a sister Kara was, she went straight to the point. "Kara what's wrong" Alex asked uncertainty filling her, ¿Would Kara even tell her? 

"Why? Why...why would you say that" Kara studdered out smiling like she was about to take a first grade class picture. 

"Kara...come on. You can tell me" Alex patted the space, separating both of them.

This was either going to be a total disaster or would actually turn out fine. Kara looked at Alex might as well tell her, Kara hoped she'd say yes.

To be continued


	5. Problem part two

"Well....monel and I were wondering if you could come to dinner at my place...to night." Kara asked popping the 'p', fixing her glasses as she waited for Alex to answer.

"Really! Kara that's why your acting silly" Kara just gave her a smile and nodded yes. It's not that Alex didn't want to get to know monel more, no, quite the opposite, if he ever hurt Kara Alex would be the first one to kill him, literally. Alex was happy for Kara but being a protective big sister was her whole life job, she protected Kara from anything and anyone even though Kara could do it her self.

"Alex...I know you and, monel don't really get along but maybe you could give him a chance get to know him". Kara said knowing the two were not even close to being friends.

"I don't need to, Kara...I know exactly who he is" Alex said firmly, Since from the beginning monel never amused Alex so why would she even get to know him if she had all details.

"Alex he isn't a bad guy". Kara said standing up to get a water bottle from Alex's refrigerator Alex wasn't one to compromise when it came to others but, Kara.

Alex watched as Kara stood up and walked to the kitchen. She put the remote down on the couch, she signed. "He doesn't seem harmless to me. Kara, He is a daxamite your a kryptonian, he could destroy you any second, besides the point....he's a douche" Alex stated as she moved and sat on the kitchen stall facing Kara who had her palms on the counter.

"That was years ago, he has improved since our first encounter." Kara reached for Alex's hand that was resting on the counter right in front of her and placed a her hand over Alex's knuckles. "Alex Iam not asking you to give him permission to marry me". Kara laughed a bit but faded when Alex just stared at her. "All Iam asking...is that you get to know monel better." Alex was about to speak when Kara held up her free hand. "And no the info from the DEO and from your first thoughts don't count."

Kara had a point it's not like there ever would get married anyways, Alex didn't really know what made Kara like monel so much but she was guessing Kara felt the same way Alex felt about Maggie. "Kara, I don't know...I mean what would we even talk about- he brags about him self all the time so what's left to discover".

Kara stared at Alex removing her hand, crossing her arms over the counter and pouting her face.

Alex saw immediately what Kara was doing 'puppy face' ."ohh Kara" Alex spat dissmissing Kara's face spinning around the stool and walked back to the couch.

Alex did not have a chance to sit down with Kara right behind her still insisting. Alex turned around to meet Kara face to face. "Please, Alex do this for me". Kara said as she collapsed her hands together, pleading.

Alex was thinking about it but did she really feel up to going to dinner she could eat dinner at her own apartment. Alex kept looking at pouting Kara this was all ridiculous to her, but Kara wouldn't have made such a big deal if it wasn't important I mean she's pouting that was enough for Alex to realize that. Alex signed and crossed her arms over her chest loosely. "Fine Kara...I'll go". She signed it out.

Before Alex knew what was happening. Kara hugged her so tight she might explode."Kara! bit under pressure!" Alex managed to grit out tapping karas back to release her. 

"Oh sorry" Kara whispered loudly letting go of her grip on Alex's mid waist. Kara was so happy Alex said yes and Alex could see that.

Alex slumped down a bit catching her breath slowly but easily, she stood up straight and smiled. "It's okay" Alex said holding her hands out for Kara to hug her again this time not so hard.

"And maybe if u feel scared or uncomfortable..." Kara was cut off by her sister. Alex slowly releasing her.

"Kara. Why would I be scared of monel, uncomfortable yes, but scared no, no no" Alex said proudly laughing a bit. Putting a lock of hair behind her ear. Alex never backed down from a challenge not when it included her family, or when it came to close friends playing a game.

Alex arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms over chest looking at Kara who was silent. "you could have Maggie there to make you comfortable" Kara teased.

"What!? No no no Kara, I don't want to drag Maggie into this". Alex said wavering her hands around. if it was just going to be her then she was fine but bringing along Maggie and not have the dinner have it go Kara's way it would just be a bigger problem.

"But Alex I um.." Kara trailed of slowly stepping back sticking her hands up, smiling nervously.Kara wanted to tell her since she came but would rather try and ease her into it.

Alex stepped in Kara's space when Kara started moving back Alex's arms at her sides arching a brow as to figure out what was Kara's next words. "You what Kara?" she said angrily but wasn't much because she didn't know the next words.

"Now Alex- we are sisters and I am a superhero so if you try anything people will be looking for me" Kara joked trying to go first with a joke before hand. Which was a bad first thing to say when Alex didn't even blink. all seriousness on her face. "I um..sort of invited Maggie to the dinner" Kara cleared her thoat ready for Alex's rant.

"What do you mean sort of" Alex looked mad and if it wasent for the joke earlier maybe she wouldn't be to angry. Alex searched Kara's eyes and sighed heavily, spinning around with her hand on her head sitting on the couch completely out of it. "Kara why would you do that- maybe she didn't even want to come and you forced her to" Alex whined for the sake of Maggie.

Kara saw how fusterated Alex was being perhaps it wasent a good idea to invite Maggie in the first place. "Alex I just I wanted you to go so bad I didn't even think Maggie might not have wanted to" Kara sounded guilty but wasn't "but Alex she said yes." Kara said her smile returning.

"Seriously Maggie said yes". Alex found that unexpected and it lifted a bit of her worry for Maggie to be included in this. Alex knew for a fact that Maggie didn't like dinners at all. Only when they where both alone and no one else.

"Yes" Kara shaked her head.

"Maggie sawyer" Alex said in a surprising tone. Kara nodded which left Alex to bite her bottom lip and squint her eyes at Kara not buying it at all. "What did you do" Alex asked.

"Alex! Come on" Kara said scoffing as she got up from the couch once again. All of a sudden Kara's phone rang she looked at her screen monel. "Hello monel". 

"Yeah um...Kara where um...is the one flat pan...ahh never mind I got it". Monel said the sound of looking for pots could be hear as well as draws being opened and closed, he was having a hard time making dinner.

"Monel just wait until I get there I'll be over there in a minute I was just talking with Alex about dinner". Kara said after hearing the moments monel was making.

"Oh she said yes?" Monel asked.

"Yeah pfff of course she did" even though Kara had to beg she still made Alex come to dinner and that was good enough for her.

"Ok see you then" monel said.

"Yeah bye" Kara smiled as she said bye to monel and slowly faded away when she remembered what situation she was in right know.

"Sorry that was monel" Kara held the phone in her hand and wiggled it in front of Alex. Alex rolled her eyes in response "so I should get going see you tonight" when Alex just stared at her Kara spoke "you are coming right".

"Yeah...yeah I am" Alex said giving her a small smile despite being a bit mad kara invited Maggie. "Okay well I'll call you when Iam almost there" Alex said knowing Kara would be unhappy if the dinner was not perfected.

Kara turned around towards the door with Alex behind her. Alex stood at the door while Kara was in the hall way. "Listen Alex Iam sorry about..." Kara was cut off.

"Kara it's fine...I mean it surprised me that Maggie would agree to this so quickly, she doesn't like dinner very much so you know" Kara didn't know what to say so just smiled.

"But you haven't told me what did you actually tell her. So say it". Alex said watching as Kara thought about an answer. Whatever Kara was about to say it was a lie I mean she was thinking about it.

"Oh you know Alex. Hey Maggie would you like to come and have dinner with us". Alex squinted her eyes not yet really buying it but that was all Alex knew she would get out of Kara. But insisted on it.

"Really thats what she said" Alex played it out smooth shaking her head so she got it. "Okay, then you would'nt mind if I call Maggie and tell her to tell me". She knew Kara was stalling.

Oh shit busted maybe Kara didn't think this through or maybe she did but not so good.

"Okay remember when I said she agreed on her own um... I might have said that you told me to ask her because you where to busy at the DEO. So technically you invited her well that's what she thinks, ok see you then". Kara Hurried out in to the rest of the hall way before Alex said anthing further.

Alex was caught off guard but was not suprised when she most likely something like that would had happened before Kara was completely gone Alex stocked out her head from the door. "I hope monel burns the apartment down" Alex shouted she knew she had to feel bad about it but she wasn't when her sister was the girl of steel. 

Kara's echoed laugh made Alex smile despite her being mad a Kara for doing what she did. She would pay for that some day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait and see what happens next. Comment what you think let me know so I could continue.....


End file.
